


Babysitting

by ItsQueenSara



Series: Malec drabbles [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Babysitting, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQueenSara/pseuds/ItsQueenSara
Summary: Magnus is babysitting Max and Alec loves it ❤️





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third work in this collection. Again it counts exactly 500 words and I am actually planning a continuation to this particular drabble. Happy reading!

»How did you do that?« Max is looking at me with awe in his eyes, beaming like a fool. An adorable fool, I might add.  
»You mean … that?« I quickly move my hand another time, producing a second plastic sword. His smile grows impossibly wider as he grabs the toy, running away with it. His giggles echo in my flat.  
As I jump to my feet, I am laughing as well, chasing Alec’s little brother with the fake weapon I let appear just a few moments ago.»Stop, you little thief!«  
»Catch me!« Max giggles even more, speeding up and disappearing into the hall, while I try and follow him. For God's sake, I am 400 years older than him!  
I hear one final shriek and then the sound of his feet is gone. For one second I am worried to death, until I recognize my lover's voice. »Got you!«  
Alec must have entered my apartment without me noticing.  
The man in question is stepping into the doorframe with his brother secure in his arms. When he sees me, he starts smiling. God, he's handsome!  
I take a minute to take the scene in front of me in and wait until Alec is right in front of me, setting Max down. We both lean in for a kiss. The sparks flying between us are never getting less. It's quite the opposite of that, actually. I fall in love with my shadowhunter more and more with every day.  
After we part Alec says: »Thank you, Magnus, for taking care of Max!«, and then he leans into me again, whispering, so only I can hear it, » I'll make it up to you later.«  
Our lips connect once again, then he couches down in in front of Max and ruffles his hair. »Hi buddy, did you two have fun?«  
The little boy grins as he nodds eagerly, exclaiming: »Playing with Magnus is always fun!«  
Alec is wearing a proud look onto his face while he turn around, looking at me for a moment, before returning his gaze back to his brother. »Unfortunately though, we have go back to the institute. Do you want to grab your jacket? I'll follow in a second.«  
The moment Max is out of the room, I walk towards my handsome lover, only stopping when we basically breathe the same air: »You know, I could've just snipped my finger…«  
His reply is a low whisper: »You've already done enough for me today and it gives me the chance to do that… «  
His lips brush mine, then he moves downwards to my neck. Electricity is heading through me. A few seconds later they leave my skin again. »I'll see you tonight.«  
Alec strikes behind Max who is already waiting outside the apartment. His head turning one more time to smile me goodbye.  
Before the two brothers leave I hear Max happily shout: »Thank you, Magnus. Today was great fun. «  
Alec’s chuckle soon follows.  
Oh, how I can't wait for later!


End file.
